The reunion of Will and Elizabeth
by young teen writer
Summary: This fan fiction is Will and Elizabeth after AWE
1. Chapter 1: The return of Will

Hi, I decided to do a fan fiction for Will and Elizabeth. They are my favourite characters in the 3 movies. I think they have a have a sad story, with Will being forced to leave Elizabeth. This story takes place after AWE, the return of Will. If my grammar is incorrect, please review that. I'm Welsh, but I live in the Netherlands, and raised in two languages: Dutch and English. This story will have more than 5 chapters, how many exactly I don't know. I may have stolen the short name for their son from Kchan88, I did not mean to do that, but it was a more practical for me. I have copied the first chapter a little bit from Kchan88, but that was because I didn't knew how to start my story. My apologises to Kchan88

Chapter 1: The Return of Will

Elizabeth woke up from a beautiful dream, that she and Will were reunited again. But she knew it wasn't a dream, today was the day Will would finally come back from his duty aboard the Dutchman. Will could finally meet his 9-year-old son, William the III, who was called Willy by his mother. She knew that Willy was really excited to meet is father.

She walked through the hallway to Willy's room. He was still sleeping, so Elizabeth decided not to wake him up. She couldn't stop wonder at him, how much he had a resemblance to Will; he had the same brown eyes and the same dark hair. But according to Elizabeth, Willy had a mix of both Will hers character and personality. Willy had brought her company through the 10 years without Will and didn't know how she could have gone through the years without him. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Will leant with elbows on railing of the Dutchman, with his mind not on his crew but thinking of Elizabeth. He knew she would be faithful to him, as he was to her.

"Will, if you want to go back to the mortal world, you have to keep an eye on your crew, or nothing will happen" Bill said as he walked up to his son. "I know, I just can't believe how quick these 10 years went" "I know, but Calypso wants to talk to you, don't know what it is about" "

Will looked up and saw Calypso, in human form. "You have done your job good, William Turner, you are now released form your duty and you can go back to Elizabeth, but you have to say goodbye to your father" Will looked strange to his father and said:

"I thought you were coming ashore with me" "Will, I have decided that I want to die at sea not ashore. I know it's hard, but we had plenty of time together on the Dutchman"

Will was fighting to keep away his tears, he didn't want his father to leave, but he understood his father completely. He stood up to give him a hug. "I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too, give my greetings to Elizabeth. "We better make ourselves ready, it is almost sunrise here, and that means it's sundown in the mortal world"

A few moments later, the green flash light came and Will found himself in the mortal world again. Then he felt a sensation in his chest, which he hasn't felt in 10 years, his heart was beating again.

The day went to slow for Elizabeth and Willy. They tried to entertain themselves, but without success. Elizabeth kept thinking about the future and want the future would hold for them.

Finally it was time to go to beach were Will and Elizabeth said goodbye to each other. Willy runs ahead, singing the famous pirate song. As Elizabeth stood next to him, she looked at the horizon that lowered slowly. Then the flash of green light came and Elizabeth saw Will standing on the rail of the Dutchman. Willy looked up to his mother and said:

"Is that my father" "Yes Willy, that is you father" said a smiling Elizabeth. "Come let's meet him"

Elizabeth run after Willy off the cliff, seeing Will brought tears in her eyes. As they reached the sand, and Will stepping of the Dutchman, the Dutchman disappeared to find a new captain. Standing off each other only a few feet from each other, they gazed in each other's eyes.

It wasn´t for a few moments until they start calling each other´s names. They flug in to each other´s arms hugging, which they didn´t do in years. Then they shared the most beautiful kiss that they ever had.

`I can´t believe your finally home´ said Elizabeth with tears of joy. As Will dryed her tears and she dried his tears, Willy came forward.

`There is someone to meet you Will´ Willy practical jumped in to his father´s arms. Will catched him up with a laugh. `This is our son`? Will asked with tears in his eyes. `Yes this is our son, William the III, or as I call him Willy. `Alright Willy, let say we go home and sing the pirate song.

As they walked together, Will holding Willy and holding Elizabeth´s hand, they knew they would never be sperated again.


	2. Chapter 2: Catching up

Well, this will be the second chapter. It´s about Will and Elizabeth, talking what they have done these past 10 years.

Chapter 2: Catching up

Not long after their beloved reunion, Elizabeth showed their cute little house, where she and Willy have been living these 10 years. After all that, they sat on the couch and Willy asked:

`Would you tell me a story´ `Well certainly`Will answered. `What story would you like to hear´? ´The day you were married by Barbossa, in the big pirate battle`Will looked up to Elizabeth and showed a smile.

´Well alright´As Will started the story, Willy slowy fell to sleep. ´Will was surprised to see that and asked´Did I tell something not right´ ´No, he is exhausted´ You put him to bed`Elizabeth replied ´Me´? Yes you, I don´t think their another William Turner, except you father´said Elizabeth with a smile.

After Willy was put to bed, Elizabeth made some tea for her and Will. As the sat down, they gave each other a kiss. ´So, have you visited Port Royal, was the damage bad?´. Well, yes a few times, but it was hard what damage Beckett had done, but it had grown a lot, since Beckett´s brother-in-law came to Port Royal´ ´Will looked up strange and sayed:´His brother-in-law?, and what about the EITC? ´Well, his name is Andrew Cliff, and he is completely the opposite of Beckett, and when he had heard of Beckett´s death and the damage in Port Royal, he came to Port Royal and sorted everything out. And the EITC is completely changed.

´Well that´s good to know, shall we go to bed´? ´Yes, I didn´t sleep at all last night, I was to excited´. And so they went to bed, looking happily to their future

**6 weeks later**

Will was getting more and more used to the mortal world again, and was loving his life. He had a beautiful strong wife and a most beloved son. They decided to visit Port Royal in a few days, so Will could see what had changed. They also decided to stay in there house on the island and Will decided to become a blacksmith again.

Elizabeth suddenly woke up from a nightmare. Her worst nightmare, the day Will got killed by Davy Jones, she could still hear her helpless screams, the evil laugh of Jones and the scream of pain by Will. She saw Will already had left. As she stood up, she had to grab a table, she was all of a sudden dizzy. Then she had the feeling of throwing up. As she reached over the toilet, she was thinking what is was. Then suddenly she knew it, could it be she thought. Could I be pregnant? She knew all the symstons of pregnancy. No period, morning sickness. She decided to go to the docter.

She walked downstairs and called Willy, who was playing in the garden with some friends. ´Yes mama´as he walked in. ´I´m going to see the doctor, can you stay in the garden with the neighbours´ ´Yes mama, is there something wrong´? Willy asked worried. `No son, just a checkup`

As she walked down to office, her mind was elsewere. She thought how happy Will could be. She walked the office in of doctor Brian, who had helped her give birth to Willy. `Ah Elizabeth, what are you doing here´? asked doctor Brian ´Just a checkup, I think I´m pregnant, I have all the symptons´ `Aha, well let´s see`

Elizabeth walked with a smile out the office, it´s was true, she was pregnant for about 4 weeks. She thought and decided to go to the blacksmith to surprise Will. She walked to down and walked the shop in. She saw Will selling a sword, he was surprised to see. ´Elizabeth, what are you doing here´? as he walked up to her and giving her kiss. `Well, I wanted to tell you something´ Will looked up her in a strange way.´You´re not ill are you´, he asked worried. ´No of course not. The thing is… I´m pregnant´ Will looked up and lift her up and spinned her around´That is the most wonderful news´ he said as he kissed her again. ´How long´? ´A little over 4 weeks´said Elizabeth with a smile.

´Well I have to get home now, when will be home?´ Around two I think, Mr. O'Neil, my boss has to a delivery. ´Alright, see you then´. As Elizabeth walked away, Will looked to her was a proud face.


	3. Chapter 3: The shocking event

The third chapter is with a lot a skipping in months, other ways the story would not be the way I wanted. Also Will goes on a small pirate voyage, to help Jack and the Pearl, but I won´t tell anything about that. After that, Will gets a surprising event….

Chapter 3: The surprising event.

**6 months after Elizabeth found out she´s pregnant.**

Elizabeth sat on the couch, reading a book. It was quite warm day in December, but what else you could expect living in the Caribbean. She heard a door opening and closing and heard: `Elizabeth, I´m home´ By the sound of Will´s voice, she stood up and greeted her husband with a kiss. His hand moved to the stomach of his wife. ´It´s going fast isn´t it´? said Will with a smile on his face. ´Yes, it is, only 2 more months´ Willy yelled: ´Mama, Papa, I think I see the Black Pearl´ Will and Elizabeth walked to the window.´Indeed, Jack is back, wonder what he wants now´ said Will with a grin on his face.

As they walked to the dock to meet their old friend. Jack walked of the plank and with a surprising face to the trio. ´William, has it already been 10 years´? ´Yes Jack, about 6 months ago. ´Uncle Jack, i´m getting a brother`´Or sister´Elizabeth said. `Oh really´? Jack looked at Elizabeth."Yes really, 2 more months to go.

"So Jack, what brings you here?" "Well, there are a group of pirates that keep plondering what we have and they wanted to have a battle with the Pearl and… "And you're asking me to go with you?" Will interupting Jack No, I'm staying here" "Why?" Elizabeth looked at Will with a strange face. "I can't just leave you here, I'll miss the birth"

"Will, we could really use, I don't know….the former captain of the Flying Dutchman? said Jack. "I agree with Jack, the Pearl needs you, I'll be alright, the baby is due in 2 months, you'll will be away for maybe a month. "Are you really sure"? asked Will with consern. "Yes, and I have Willy to keep me company" "Alright then, when are we leaving" Will facing to Jack. "Tomorrow"

**The next morning **

As Will docked the Pearl to put his things away, Elizabeth walked up to him. "Be careful, I want to home alive" giving him a hug and a kiss. "I will be, I like to see my child" Will looking at is wife. "Sorry Will, but we have to go" Gibbs walking to the couple. Elizabeth walked of the plank. "I'll see you in a month" said Will. He held that promise.

But in that month Elizabeth discovered something magical. She was pregnant with twins. "Are you sure" she asked doctor Brian as she was at her monthly checkup. "Yes, I'm sure, I can clearly hear two heartbeats"

**A month later**

Elizabeth was delighted, Will would return today, she was sure, he didn't get hurt. It was after all his first pirate voyage as a mortal again.

Elizabeth and Willy walked to the dock and saw the Pearl already ashore. "Will" "Elizabeth" Will and Elizabeth run to each other. "I'm so glad your back" "I keep my promises" said Will gleaming into his wifes eyes. "Anything new?" "Well yes, I found out that I'm pregnant with twins" said Elizabeth with a smile. "That's wonderful" Will kissed his wife. "And what about you" "Not much, only that we won the battle" Will kept a secret behind in his mind. He didn't want to tell Elizabeth that his back was hurting, from the old scars on his back. He didn't want her to worry, so close to the birth.

**1 week later**

The pain in his back became worse, but Will was happy enough that the scars didn't open. As they lay in bed, Elizabeth had the feeling something was wrong with Will, she knew how stubborn he was with secrets. "Will, is there something wrong?" "No, why?"he replied. Well I have the feeling that your hiding something from me" No, I'm not hiding anything from you". But what happened in the morning was shocking..

Elizabeth woke up and looked next to her. She thought Will already left for work. She stood up and walked to her closet. Then she saw Will laying on his back, bleeding heavily. "Will"! Elizabeth fell to level of her husband, trying to wake him up. But he didn't hear anything. "Willy"Elizabeth shouted. "Yes mum"Willy walked still half sleeping, but then shocked when he saw his father lay on the ground. "Get doctor Brian, tell him your father is bleeding" Willy quickly walked out of the room. Elizabeth still tried to wake him up, but with no change…..

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to end the story


	4. Chapter 4: The birth and the miracle

Well, this will be chapter 4, with the healing of Will and the birth of the twins.

Chapter 4: The birth and miracle of surviving.

Willy ran as fast as he can to the doctors office. There he saw Doctor Brian talking with his fathers boss. "Ah Willy, do you know where your father is"? asked Mister O'Neil. Willy catched his breath. "Willy, what's wrong? Is it your mother"? asked Doctor Brian. " No, it's my father, my mother says he is bleeding, he is laying unconsisous next to his bed" replied Willy.

Elizabeth was still next to Will when Doctor Brian and Mister O'Neil. "Elizabeth, this is no time to lay on the ground" Doctor Brian helped her from the ground. "O'Neil help me get him in bed on his stomach" Doctor Brian was shocked when he saw Will's back, none otherwhys then Elizabeth. "How did this happen?" "To make a long story short, Will was whipped 10 years ago, about 1 month before his death". "I can see a few have reopend again, I have to clean it up and hope that he'll survive this" Elizabeth looked up shocked. "He is in a deep sleep, he can awake in a few days, but if it will take more than 2 weeks, he won't survive".

2 days later, nothing had changed. Elizabeth refused to remove from his side, wanting to stay with him. Elizabeth's friend Sophie, had come over to care for both Elizabeth and Willy.

Elizabeth almost didn't sleep at all that night. But in the morning, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She cringed, knowing it were contractions. "Sophie" yelled Elizabeth. "Yes, what's wrong"? Elizabeth didn't have to answer, because Sophie already knew what was wrong. "Your're in labour" said Sophie while running to side and helping her lay on her back. "You have to get Doctor Brian" "I can't, he was out of town this morning, he'll be back in the afternoon

The hours passed, with Elizabeth in labour, Will still sleeping and Willy at school. Elizabeth was in much pain and tried to hold on. As soon she heard the first baby cry, she was relieved."A girl, a girl Elizabeth" Elizabeth was overwelmed and watched Sophie give the baby to Doctor Brian, who had just arrived. But one thing they didn't expect, was Will waking up. As Will slowy woke and looked to his left, he saw Elizabeth in pain. He was shocked. Sophie said:"Elizabeth is in labour, baby one is out, now the second baby" Elizabeth looked for his hand, and placed hers in to his hand. Will soon came to reality and sqeeuzed into his wifes hand. "Elizabeth, one more push and your're done. Elizabeth looked to Will and Will gave her the look 'you can do it'. Elizabeth grabt her last strength and with the help of Will squeezing in her hand, she pushed one more time. She fell into the pillow as soon she heard the second baby cry. Will looked proud at his wife. Elizabeth looking exhausted to Will.

"Well, you have delivered two healthy baby girls" Doctor Brian giving one baby to Elizabeth, while Sophie held the other one. "Now I'll examine you, Mr Turner. The wounds on Will's back were closed and he was not bleeding. "Well, if you can sit up, I'll give your daughter to you. With pain, Will sit up with difficuly. As he got his second daughter, his eyes were filt with tears. As he looked up to Elizabeth, they smiled to each other. "Well, we'll leave you two alone"

"Oh Will, I'am so happy your alright" Elizabeth bending over to Will for a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me you back was hurting that much" Will signed and said:"I didn't want to worry you, you had enough to think about". That doesn't matter, I didn't wanted you to die, I didn't want to lose you again". Will's eyes filled with tears again. "It doesn't matter anymore, we have two beautiful daughters. Will smiled as he bend over to kiss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stayed in bed for the next three days. Will had to stay in bed for a week, so his wounds would heal. On Sunday, Sophie still taking care of Willy, asked: "Are you coming to church, or are you to tired?"Yes, I'm to tired and someone has to watch on Will. "Are you sure you will manage on your own" Sophie asking with concern. "Yes, I'll be fine"

As Elizabeth sat in newly spring breeze outside, she heard footsteps. "Will, what are you doing out bed" "Well, I've been in bed for 6 days after I woke up, so I thought I would give some company"Will saying as he sit next to her. "Alright, but this afternoon, your're going back to bed"Elizabeth saying with a fake strict face. "Yes love."

So a another chapter done, I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Fears

This will be chapter 5, it will mostly be about Will, coming over his fears and learning how to be a father.

Chapter 5: Facing fears

Will enjoyed every moment with newly born daughters, 2 week old Anna and Jessica. He still had to take it easy due is back injury. Anna looked more like Elizabeth and Jessica was a mix of both parents.

Elizabeth woke up and found Will's arm around her. She softly removed his arm and stood up. Anna was awake and begun to fuss, which made Elizabeth lift her up to feed her. As she was done, she put Anna back and lifted Jessica up. When she started crying, Will woke up.

"Good morning love" said Will while sitting up. "Good morning how is your back?" "Better, it still hurts. But less than yesterday" he replied. Elizabeth sat next to him, as she fed Jessica. "She really takes after us both" said Will while smiling. "She does, I think she'll have my brown eyes, but your dark brown hair. As Jessica was done, she handed her over to Will. "Are you coming down for breakfast?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes" replied Will, upon gazing at his daughter.

Elizabeth saw it and couldn't help but smile. Will had waited a long time for something like this. Their past was unbelievable, but somehow they went all through it. Elizabeth walked downstairs with Anna in her arms. Will, still sitting on the bed, was afraid to tell Elizabeth about the fears he had. He feared that he couldn't be a father, since he didn't have a father when he was young.

But he also feared that he might injury himself again, and he knew what the consequences of that where. He knew that Elizabeth was worried about him, since he had re-injured his back. He tried not to think about it and stood up and walked downstairs

As he walked into the kitchen, Willy immediately asked: "When can we swordfight again" "Maybe in a few weeks, Willy. I can't overdo it. Don't you have go to school?" "Yes, papa" Willy replied.

Elizabeth walked to the crib that was standing in the living room and put Anna down. "You can put Jessica down, you know" Will smiled and walked to the other crib and put Jessica down.

Elizabeth hang her arms around Will and kissed him. "What was that for?" asked Will. "Nothing, but I haven't kissed you yet today" "Well Mrs Turner, ready for another one" said Will with a smile and kissing his wife. Then he suddenly cringed. "What's wrong" asked Elizabeth worried. "You're hanging a little too much on my back" said Will grimacing. "Sorry, is that better" asked Elizabeth while releasing her arms. "Much better" he replied as he kissed her again

As the weeks past, Elizabeth noticed something different about Will. He was acting in an odd way against his two 2 month old daughters. She thought it was just getting used the idea of having children, since he didn't had experience.

The change in Will still weighed on her mind. As they lay in bed, Elizabeth in Will's arms, she asked: "Will, is there something wrong? Please be honest with me" "No why?" he replied. "It's just…, I don't know. You have changed". Will turned to Elizabeth. "Changed? How?"

As Elizabeth said that, he had to swallow the truth. He didn't want Elizabeth to know about his fears. "I think I'm just getting used be a father of two beautiful daughters, that's all" he replied. "All right, good night" said Elizabeth while turning. "Good night, love.

The flash before his eyes, the sword being plunged into him, the terrified screams of Elizabeth, Jack helping him to stab the heart of Davy Jones and the evil laugh of Jones. Will woke up freighted because of that horrible nightmare. He slowly stood from his bed and walked to the window.

Elizabeth turned around and wanted to put an arm around Will. When she discovered he wasn't there she woke up. "Will, where are you?" she asked. "I'm here, love". Elizabeth stood up and walked to the window

"Will, why won't you tell me what's wrong? You promised me to be honest" said Elizabeth while looking up to her husband. Will looked down and when he looked up, she saw tears sparkling in his eyes. "It's just…I'm afraid, I have fears. "You, former captain of the Flying Dutchman afraid"

"Yes, I'm afraid for injuring myself again and worrying you. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong, and most important I'm afraid of not being a good father, since I didn't have a father when I was young" said Will, looking down. There, it was out. He finally spoke his mind.

Elizabeth looked at him in horror and said. "Oh Will, why didn't you tell me? Then I could have helped you" "I know, but I'm not good in facing my fears" replied Will while receiving a hug form his wife.

Suddenly, Anna started crying, causing Jessica to cry as well. "Well, Captain Turner, want to father your daughters?" asked Elizabeth while walking to the cribs. "Glad too "he replied while receiving his daughter Anna. He thought: What a wonderful family I have.

So, this was quite a challenge for me. It's a longer chapter than the other chapter. I will continue with chapter 6.


End file.
